The Dare Game
by darkenedcrystal
Summary: when the team wins a competition and cannot decide how the prize money should be split, what do they do? Play a game of dare of course! ReixKai. Oneshot.


"I say Kai should get less money since he lost his round!" Takao, also known as the leader of the 'I-hate-Kai' fan club, shouted.

"Come on Takao, we always spilt the money equally!" Rei, the one who loves everyone around, reasoned.

"Yeah just because Kai made you run rounds this morning doesn't mean you should get back at him!" countered Max, the 'peace-in-the-world', hyper kid.

"I don't really care. It's not like I need the money anyway." Kai, Mr. 'I-hate-everyone'. Or does he?

The BladeBreakers were having a rough time splitting up the money the won from their latest competition. Let's see what they'll do…

"Takao, you know Kai lost only because he had an injured arm." Insisted Kenny, the computer wiz.

"Not like it's my fault he had to fall down the stairs." Takao scoffed.

"If you didn't feed Max the candies he would never have gotten a sugar rush and bang me down the stairs." Kai growled as he started to get annoyed with everyone rubbing in the fact that he lost.

"I'm sorry I pushed you down the stairs Kai." Max started to sob so Ray placed a comforting arm around him.

"You had to make Max cry! What's you problem!" Takao stood up.

Kai had enough. "Stop changing the subject! It was your fault in the first place so stop pushing the blame on others!" there goes Mr. Cool and calm.

"You're the biggest asshole I've come to know you know that?"

"What was that?!"

"Sourpuss!"

"Whale!"

"Heartless Bastard!"

"At least I've never went to surgically remove my fats only to eat some more again!"

"Why you…"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned to the hissing Rei who was still hugging Max. Kenny sighed.

"Look, we're all at fault here. If I'd kept the sweets properly Takao would never have found them. End of story so stop fighting over this already." Takao had his head down and nodded while Kai just gave a 'Hn' and went to lean on a wall.

"Well since we've all calmed down, I've thought of a better way to see who gets the money." Announced Kenny at all eye turned to him. "Since this competition was an easy one, why not work for the money now? I propose, a game."

"A game?" asked Max and Takao at the same time. Rei smile at how Kai was starting to get curious and he himself wondered what Kenny had in mind.

"It's called, the Dare Game." He paused for effect and had to hold in his laughter at the terror-stricken faces of Takao and Max. "I thought we should have a little fun while doing the exhibition.

The exhibition was an event where people from all over the world gather in America to learn more about beyblading. The BladeBreakers, White Tigers, Majestics, Demolition Boys and All-Starz were to present in the event which was in a day's time.

"Go on with the explanation Kenny!" urged Max.

"The four of you will each write a dare onto a piece of paper and I'll jumble them up while you four pick one each at random. The person who performs the best act today, get's the entire sum and decides how to split it. Dizzy and I will be the judge."

"Sounds great! What do you say team?" asked the excited Takao as he turned to the team.

"The captain says no."

"Please Kai? We'll have fun!" pleaded Max.

"No."

"Don't worry Kai the dares wont be too bad. Even Takao knows that there's a twenty-five percent chance he might get what he wrote! Right Takao?" Rei had the look of pure innocence while Takao was brought out from his scheming thoughts and nodded disappointedly at the missed opportunity of embarrassing his captain.

"Whatever." In Kai's language, that meant okay, sure, fine, go ahead, yes. Choose whichever you prefer.

"Let's get started then!" exclaimed Kenny as he tore out pages from his notebook and handed them out to the four bladers.

After thinking for a while then transferring their dares to the piece of paper, Kenny took the four folded pieces of paper into his hands and tossed them about. Each blader took a random one and read…

Rei had thought hard about his dare. Deciding the consequences of who gets it and what would his fate be when they found out it was him who wrote it.

'_Ohwells. Good luck to whoever gets this especially if its Kai_.' Rei folded up the piece of paper and handed it to Kenny who jumbled up everything and tossed the random pieces of paper to the ground.

His team mates all took a look at the piece of paper they each picked up while Rei looked at the different expressions going across the room trying to figure out who had gotten his dare. Tyson groaned while Max just gaped at his paper. Then, he felt a shiver going down his back. Rei turned around only to meet the icy glare from Kai's crimson eyes.

'_Shit. Kai got it_.' Was all he thought of while smiling sheepishly. Kai knew Rei's handwriting well since he often took a peek over the neko-jin's shoulders while he was writing letters to the White Tigers. '_He's gonna murder me_.'

Then he remembered that he still didn't know what his dare was and decided to take a look at his own paper.

'_Since we all prefer guys over girls… kiss every guy you see._'

"What a jolly gay day we'll have." Was all Rei could say.

* * *

The next morning started off with a good bath then Rei sat down in front of the mirror next to Kai's bed to give his long hair a good comb. He and Kai shared a room while Max and Kenny shared the other leaving Takao a room by himself since he snored so loud.

Kai-watching was one of Rei's favourite pastimes. He felt it was interesting to watch the change of expressions on the captain's face. With a slight tilt of his mouth his face turned into one with a cunning smirk and the slightest twitch of his eyebrows showed he was getting annoyed. Rei was currently watching Kai's peaceful face as said boy continued sleeping.

As you might have guessed, Rei Kon had a slight obsession over the dual coloured hair boy. Slight being the understatement. Rei was actually head over heels over his captain. However, the neko-jin has no clue if his object of affection even swung that way. He sighed.

'_No use pondering over Kai's sexual preference. I'll do something about it when I reach the bridge._'

Rei was currently trying really hard to comb the ends of his hair. Having long hair was such a nuisance but he still liked it. Just as he finished tying up his hair, a grunt came from the bed.

"What time is it?" asked the husky voice as crimson eyes met golden orbs.

'_Stay calm. Don't squeal over his innocent looking face. Don't stop breathing just because his tee is riding upwards. Breathe Rei, then answer him calmly._' "Eight-thirty." Answered a calm voice.

"Hn." Was the captain's reply. "Why don't you go check if the others are awake? We have work to do today."

"Okay." Rei stood up and walked towards the door when Kai called for him again.

"Oh and Rei?" Rei spun around. "Bring over the bunny suite that Max has will you?" It was more of a command then a request so Rei nodded and walked off sniggering.

Kai sighed as he pulled out a piece of paper from his boxer's pockets.

'_Damn that kitty for writing something like this._' He took another look at the paper before leaving it opened on top of his bed as he went to bathe.

On the paper, it said '_I dare you to wear that bunny costume Max has in his cupboard and prance around the hotel._'

* * *

"So when do we start this thing?" asked Takao at the breakfast table. Max was bouncing in his seat anticipating the start of the game while Rei was fidgeting. Kenny was just typing away on Dizzy with his video camera attached to it. It was the day of the exhibition and everyone had arrived at the hotel.

"As soon as it's nine." Came Kenny's reply. He didn't even bother to look up from his laptop.

'_5 minutes_' Rei counted down in his head. He was still nervous about his dare. Sure that'll give him an excuse to kiss his favourite person on earth but then he'll have to kiss everyone else that comes along too. "_Great, my thoughts just took up another minute. 4 more minutes._'

Rei decided to take a look around the breakfast area. The White Tigers were a table away chatting over breakfast and so were the Demolition Boys. The All Starz were still absent and only Robert and Johnny from the Majestics were there. Kai was still upstairs as he refused to come out until it was necessary.

"10 seconds…" Rei heard Max mutter while everyone held their breath. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" as soon as that happened, Takao shouted.

"I LOVE MR DICKENSON! I WANT TO SEE HIM, **NOW! **Oh he looks so hot with his spects and his hat! And that ass! I've got the hots for him!" as he got off his chair and started to run all over the place. Rei covered his eyes and repeated his mantra which sounded something like 'I cant see any guys, I cant see any guys.' Max decided to stand up, knocking his chair down in the process, and he too started shouting.

"Takao! Shut up! I've had enough of you! What's wrong with the world? I hate you! I hate everyone! Arghs! I swear, one day, I'll kill all of you! ALL! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" as he did his evil laughter, Takao continued to scream his love for Mr. Dickenson.

All eyes turned to the group of BladeBreakers as they continued to scream and shout all over the place. Then, Lee decided to check up on the neko-jin who now had his head on the table.

* * *

"Rei, what's going on? Are you alright?" '_Shit._' Was all Rei could think about now.

"Lee?" he breathed out and Rei decided that if he had to do his dare, he had to start now. He turned his now watering orbs to Lee and started at him with the most innocent look on his face.

"Rei? What happened?" asked Lee with a concerned face as he bent down to Rei's face. Then, everyone who was watching Rei and Lee's interaction gasped –meaning the white tigers, as Rei cupped Lee's cheeks and gave him a lingering kiss to the lips.

To say Lee was shock was an understatement. He looked at Rei like he'd just told him beavers grew on trees. And to add to the shock, Rei told him that he had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

"Mr. Dickenson! I want you more than dinner and lunch put together!" could be heard in the back ground together with Max declaring that he was into terrorism. Rei was still staring into Lee's eyes and while all this was happening, Kenny was getting it all on tape. The blackmail material would be enough for a lifetime!

To add the cherry on top of the cake, Kai came hopping in with his bunny suit, fluffy tail and all. The only thing that was missing was the huge smile that his face should have that was replaced with a large frown and he was even seething.

"LEE GET OFF **MY** REIREI!" roared Mariah as she tackled Lee to the ground while Gary and Kevin was still in shock. Since his previous target was busy, Rei decided to move on to Tala who just shouted something about giving back the real Kai to the pink bunny at the door.

"TALA! YOU'RE SO SNUGGLY!" squealed Rei as he jumped onto Tala throwing the both of them to the ground while Kai and the other Demolition Boys flinched at the crash.

"Get off me you oversized kitty! EEEEKKKSSS!" Tala gave a girly scream when Rei decided to place a sloppy kiss onto his lips. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU FREAKING FLEE BAG!" Tala threw Rei off but before he could give Rei a good whack, Rei darted off and scurried up Kai's back perching himself there and sticking his head out in between the rabbit's ears giving everyone a smug smile.

Kai didn't even sway when the oversized cat climbed up him. He was still wearing the same frown since he received the costume. Tala was shouting obscenities in Russian while Bryan approached him.

"Nice outfit." Kai's eyebrows twitched.

"Thanks." He gritted his teeth but managed an answer.

"YOU'RE KEEPING HIM ALL TO YOURSELF AREN'T YOU? GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!" shouted a 'pissed off' Takao as he shook Johnny by the shoulders. Then, Johnny finally snapped and gave a war cry as he punched Takao who landed on the floor and started crying while nursing his cheek.

"HA! YOU DESERVED THAT! NICE PUNCH JOHNNY! COME, JOIN ME IN MY CONQUEST TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm telling my googlie bear that you hit me!" cried Takao as he got up and ran out of the room dramatically not before stopping to grab some toast.

"Stop poking my tail Kevin." Growled Kai as the greenish haired boy backed off.

"KEVIN!" shrilled Rei as he jumped off Kai and gave the poor boy a huge loud kiss to the lips then bouncing off to Johnny who was fuming and gave him one too.

"LIFE IS STUPID! WHY DO WE HAVE TO LIVE IT ANYWAY? ARGHS! I HATE THE WORLD! THIS SLAB OF BUTTER IS TOO YELLOW! DIE I TELL YOU! **DIE!!!**" roared Max as he picked up a fork and stabbed the overly yellow piece of butter.

Kai sighed as he hopped over to the buffet table and Bryan, Ian and Spencer followed him. Tala was still screaming his head off while Rei went for his next victim, Gary, and this caused Mariah to burst into tears because her beloved 'ReiRei' was kissing other guys.

"This toast is good." Commented Kai.

"It is huh?" replied Bryan and Spencer just nodded. Ian got tackled by a hyper Rei and Max was now complaining about a stain on the window.

"Bunny suit?" asked Bryan. Kai shrugged. Spencer just remained silent as the three continued to sip their coffee ignoring the chaos behind them.

Lee was unconscious on the floor after being strangled by Mariah, Ian joined Tala in the screaming of colourful words and Gary and Kevin were trying to get Mariah to stop crying. Robert, who just got kissed by Rei, was preventing Johnny from attacking the cat, who had ran over to the trio's table to give Spencer, then Bryan a kiss.

"I'M GONNA SUE THIS HOTEL! LOOK AT THIS! HOW CAN THEY PLACE THE MAC AND CHEESE NEXT TO THE EGGS AND BUTTER? IT'S JUST TOO MUCH YELLOW IN ONE SPOT! ARGHS! I HATE YELLOW!" Max was red in the face and he looked genuinely pissed off.

"ARGHS! He kissed me! I'm gonna kill that kitty and make a fur coat out of it!" Bryan was fuming and was trying to attack Rei, who had once again perched himself on Kai's back as the bunny was trying to stop his friend from killing the annoying thing on his back.

"Let's go kitty, you've caused enough trouble here." Said Kai as Bryan grunted. Kai turned around and hopped out the door, bunny tail bouncing with each hop, as did the neko-jin on his shoulders.

Max cried out a few vulgar words before stomping out with Kenny following behind, still taping the whole scene leaving the breakfast area in silence except for Mariah's crying.

Everyone was shocked with what just happened with the BladeBreakers and everyone chose not to say anything until Lee woke up and broke the silence.

"What just happened?"

* * *

Rei was laughing so hard as he got off Kai in the corridor. Max had went back to his room with Kenny leaving the two by themselves.

"That was so hilarious! You missed the part where Takao shouted that he had the hots for Mr. Dickenson!" Rei was breathing hard from laughing too much.

"I didn't see what was so amusing about me wearing this bunny suit."

"Aww come on Kai, I'm sure you had fun to!"

"Hn." Was Kai's reply. The two walked in silence until Rei decided to break it.

"You look really adorable in that bunny suit." He commented noticing how Kai's eyebrow twitched.

"I don't do adorable."

"You know, if I was a real tiger, I'd say you were almost edible." Rei commented offhandedly with a grin. He also noticed some colour going to Kai's face.

"Hn."

"Kai?"

"Hn?" Silence. So after awhile, Kai decided to turn to see why the neko-jin wasn't responding. At that moment, Rei gave his captain a chaste kiss and a smirk.

"Don't look at me like that Kai, I'm just doing my dare." Kai glared at him. "And besides, I'm half tiger."

* * *

The team had locked themselves in Kai's room after breakfast to avoid the questions and beatings from the rest of the beybladers and decided to come out only when it was time for the exhibition to start.

"So we can stop our dares already?" asked Takao who noticed Kai had gotten rid of the bunny suit.

"Yep! It's time for Dizzy and I to choose the winner." announced Kenny while the rest held their breaths. "According to Dizzy's statistics and after watching the recorded video of this morning three more times..."

"Yes... Yes..." Takao was practically jumping in his seat.

"Go on Kenny!" shouted an excited Max while Kai acted cool and Rei smiled from behind.

"I've concluded that... Max is the winner!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"Hn."

_'It was worth it in the end. Even if I had to kiss every guy and they all wanted to kill me afterwards.'_ Rei smiled as he watched Takao pleading for Max to split the money with him. _'After all, I did get to kiss Kai.'_

"Rei?" the deep voice caught Rei's attention as he turned towards the voice.

"Yes Kai?" he questioned.

"Next time you choose to kiss me, make sure you don't do it after kissing every other guy in the area."

Rei gave a soft smile and his eyes sparkled. "Sure Kai."

"Good tiger." Kai patted Rei's head and gave him a tiny peck on the cheek.

Rei gave a satisfactory sigh and leaned onto Kai's shoulders. _'Yup. Definately worth it.'_

* * *

**Author's notes: Hello everyone! this is my first try with a BeyBlade fic so I'm not used to the characters! but i hope you liked this! I wanted to make write this as a series at first but I was too lazy. Anyways! REVIEW!! ^^**


End file.
